A Prosecutor's Darkness
by IObjectYourHonor
Summary: Following the final trial of Turnabout Succession, Klavier returns to his office in disbelief what he witnessed in court. It's dark and he can't escape it. Ema Skye arrives to save the day. Gentle Klema :) Rated K for the dark start but it gets better. In response to PWKM prompt: ml Enjoy!
1. A Brother's Wound

**A Prosecutor's Darkness**

 **A/N:** Set directly after the trial in Turnabout Succession ends – technically, we still don't know if Vera Misham will live because that's the day after the trial.

 **Chapter 1 – A Brother's Wound**

The journey from the courtroom to his office seemed to take an hour to Klavier, rather than its usual fifteen minutes. He felt exhausted from putting a good face on in court, even though Herr Forehead's questions after the trial and his own response that he was 'fine'. He wasn't sure that Justice believed him but he didn't care. The façade had disappeared when he left the courtroom on his hog, and by the time he opened the door to his office and sat down, he couldn't believe he'd looked so relatively unaffected for so long. So much was running through his head, yet silence pounded in his ears. He sat down at his office chair. It was so comfortable and soothing. Yet…

 _Klavier, how can you call that an office chair? It is… too… plush. Not professional enough. You don't want to look like some casual, random person they picked off the street. You're a Gavin. You need-_

 _I have all I need, Kristoph. It appeals to me and I can't be an overnight rock sensation and work in a stuffy, pristine office. Besides, haven't you heard the goss? They're already calling me_ a true thoroughbred in the prosecutor's office. _So, I think I'm professional enough._

 _Kristoph shook his head in resignation._

Klavier quickly stood up. He couldn't bear to think of _him._ Not now. He looked out the window. Cars drove past the office, people walked around, living their lives. Completely unaware of other people's lives around them. Unaware that a girl lay in a hospital, dangerously close to death. Unaware that a once harmless big brother had turned into a murderer.

He watched some people line up for food. Others walked somewhere with purpose. Kids played with their siblings, chasing each other. Klavier thought he could hear their laughter as he watched two little boys race through the crowd. The little one was chasing the bigger one – from where Klavier was, they didn't look so different.

He hadn't realised he was crying until he felt a tear drop off his face. He sniffed, steeling himself. He couldn't cry. He was stronger than this. That's what Kristoph always…

 _Why does it always come back to him?_ Klavier closed his eyes. He could feel himself sweating again. The events that had unfolded before him only moments earlier still ran through his mind, each time wounding him. He didn't want to believe that it had happened – that his big brother, who was so gentle when they were younger, could turn into the sight that he had seen. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. But he knew he could not.

In his mind, Kristoph stood before him on the witness stand. His glasses glinted in the light. Then his face twitched. Every twitch made Klavier wince slightly. The slam of his fist on the witness stand echoed in his mind. Kristoph's bullets of sweat down his face matched Klavier's as he replayed the images in his mind – unable to purge them from his mind. He put his hands to his ears, a discordant note sounding in his mind as he tried to shake it out.

 _There is only room for two in this court: me, and the law!_ Those words rang through his mind. He knew his brother always strived for perfection, but the absolutist view that Kristoph had shared in that court was not the brother he knew. At least, it wasn't the brother that he knew when he was younger. The brother that he looked up to, hoped to be like when he was older. They were supposed to battle in court that day, on his debut – a fair trial. How had he not seen through the information his brother gave him – information that seemed too easily given? He hated his 17-year-old self for being so gullible, so distracted by the prospect of going up against a legendary defence attorney, that he'd accept all information just to have the chance of becoming well-known in the legal world on his prosecutorial debut. How did he let himself succumb to his brother's control? The impenetrable darkness that existed even though he didn't want to believe it?

He banged his fist on the window, ignoring the sharp pain that came. He flicked his bangs out of his face, the habit reminding him how much he looked like his brother now – their hair was almost identical – though he always maintained that his was better…

He focused on his reflection in the glass – his hair that was once short was now long, styled in that twist that he had once thought looked strange until Kristoph convinced him otherwise. Like Kristoph, Klavier was very conscious of his looks. He had to be – he was a famous rock star, after all. As he studied his reflection, he noted how similar he was to Kristoph. While his brother was slightly taller and had lighter hair, he shared similar traits to Klavier. Klavier watched in horror as the reflection's face before him changed. It now bore glasses, it's hair was lighter but the same twist as his. It's face twitched as it smiled at him.

Klavier blinked in horror.

It was only him in the reflection. But the sight had terrified him. _What if I become like Kristoph? Always striving for perfection, no matter the cost? Driven to murder yet calm and collected on the surface as always?_

He sat down tentatively, his back now against the glass window as he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. Suddenly there wasn't enough air in the room. _Breathe. In. Out. In… Out…_ A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and he calmed down, though the thought continued to haunt him.

 _It's in you. We could be just like each other, Klavier. All you've known for the past seven years is my control. You disappoint me, Klavier. I get accused of murder while you watch? How…_ embarrassing.

A new image formed in Klavier's mind. A man that Klavier did not recognize. A man in a purple-blue suit, his eyes no longer peering through glinting glasses, but staring at him with hate. His hands gripped his arms and his once _perfect_ , pale-blonde hair, hung loose – in messy waves that were a shadow of the familiar twist that Klavier wore his hair in. He looked like a madman. He _was_ a madman. He was not his brother, Kristoph Gavin. He was the mad murderer, Kristoph Gavin.

The murderer laughed, the mad laughter ringing in Klavier's ears – loud, haunting, and repetitive. Klavier raised his head towards the ceiling, as he had done in court when he asked Kristoph to stop arguing the truth. He tried to block out the laughter but could not. His eyes were still closed as images rolled through his mind.

 _Kristoph's fist slammed on the witness stand and Klavier flinched._

 _His laughter rang out, loud in Klavier's ears._

 _Kristoph played with his hair in frustration._

 _Kristoph's hand tensed, the devil himself appearing on his hand._

His heart pounded in his head.

 _The fist slammed again._

 _The laughter continued._

 _The hair flicked._

 _The hand tensed._

His heartbeat pounded faster, sounding louder in his head, mixing with the haunting laughter.

 _The fist…_

 _The laughter…_

 _The hair…_

 _The hand..._

 _The Devil._

 _The Devil…_

 _Devil…_

 _Devil…_

The words echoed in his mind, drowning all else out. Klavier gasped, lowered his head, and opened his eyes in horror.

 _Silence._

A knock sounded on his open door.

'Excuse me, fop, but I…'

Ema Skye stepped into Klavier's office, expecting to see him casually lounging on his 'office chair', but instead found him huddled against the window. His blue eyes staring into space with a terrified expression on his face. She stopped and gasped. His eyes met hers and for a moment, there was a pleading look in his eyes – like a child who just had a nightmare and needed their mother. As quick as he glanced at her, he looked away, a mixture of embarrassment and sadness on his face. He kept avoiding her gaze as she walked towards him. Only when she stood in front of him did he look up at her – although she was shorter than him, she looked so tall from his spot on the wooden floor. He did not know why but her gaze, full of concern yet sympathetic, made his eyes tear up with unreleased emotion. He still refused to cry – especially in front of the Fräulein Detective, when he knew she disliked him despite his attempts to win her over. It didn't stop a tear from rolling down his cheek though. He wiped his face and looked away again.

Ema sat down beside him – at a loss for words. She wished she had some Snackoos to munch on, but she'd run out. She took a breath. He may be her boss, and she may dislike him at the best of times, but right now, she had to be there for him when the only other person who would be there was now a convicted murderer. It was strange, seeing him in such an emotionally vulnerable state – a contrast to his confident, _cool_ self. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He recoiled from it and she dropped her hand.

'P-Prosecutor Gavin, I-' _What am I supposed to say? Sorry for your loss? It's going to be ok? Hope it all works out?_ She had never been one to successfully comfort people – Lana was good at that, especially after their parents had died. And when Lana had become cold to the world, nothing Ema could say would bring her out of it. She always needed others to help her. But this time it was all her. It was hard but she couldn't have another person she knew shut her out again. _What would Lana say?_ _What did she say to me?_

'Prosecutor Gavin… if there's anything you want to get off your chest, or anything I can do to help… I'm… I'm here for you.' She tried putting her hand on his shoulder again and this time, he let her. He was clammy, cold and trembling. He turned his face towards her though his eyes still avoided hers.

'Ema…' Klavier felt tears start in his eyes and knew he couldn't continue without breaking down in front of his assistant. It would not do to have the Fräulein think he was a cry-baby. He focused intently on the carpet rug in front of him, trying to force the tears away before he talked again. It was hard.

For what seemed like ages, they sat in silence. Ema's hand had shifted to his back and stayed there – supporting him. Occasionally he sniffed. Ema waited patiently – she didn't know what else to say. All she could do was sit there, the afternoon sun hard on their backs through the glass. Ema had time to study his office in detail. Well, there wasn't much to study when one of the walls was just a massive display case filled with guitars. In fact, there were guitars everywhere. A tall filing cabinet stood at the end of this display case/wall but it must have been full or Klavier had been too busy, as Ema noticed the binders of files in various stacks around the office. She mused that the use of speakers as tables was a very rock-star thing to do, but she had to admire the idea. The massive screens above the main, large, speaker-desk showed everything from evidence lists for upcoming cases, current news (headline: Ex-Defence Lawyer Found Guilty in New Jurist Trial), weather, calendar – it was like a giant phone. Overall, Klavier's office was practical – to a degree, yet modern and suited exactly to a rock star prosecutor. She had to admire his style, although she'd never tell him.

He sighed and Ema thought it sounded a little shaky. But it sounded as if Klavier was ready to talk. She was about to say something when he started with,

'Ema, if you have places to be – by all means, don't hang around me. I'll only dampen your mood. Don't waste your time on me.' He still wasn't looking at her. She rolled her eyes and turned his head towards her with a firm push. He was shocked by her sudden movement and held her gaze, for the first time since she had entered the office that day. Keeping her hand on his face, she said,

'Fop. Don't be stupid. You are clearly in a dark place and I don't need science to see that for myself. But science, well common sense, and experience, tells me that when someone is upset or in a dark time – in this case, _you_ – you _talk_ to someone about what's eating at you. Now, I don't care if you don't tell me what's turning you into a terrified little child who looks like they've just seen the stuff that their nightmares are made of. But you need to tell someone, _anyone_ , before I…' she trailed off. She was _not_ going to tell him that she was worried about him. 'If you won't do it for yourself, at least… do it for me?' He blinked at her, slightly stunned. She removed her hand from his face and he looked away, thoughtfully. A pause followed before Ema politely coughed and said, 'Well… if you don't have anything to tell me, I'll ju-'

She went to get up from the hard, wooden floor but his hand grabbed hers. She didn't mean to gasp, but she did. His blue eyes stared at her teal ones, almost pleading with her.

'E-Ema… if-if it's not too much trouble… will you let me tell you why I'm so… distraught?' She smiled as she confidently held his gaze, his eyes seemed to smile at what she said next,

'Sure, Prosecutor Gavin. But first, can I get a seat to sit on? This floor's a bit hard…'

 **A/N:** Sneaky Klema :) bit of a dark start…Ema might not have the best experience in comforting people, but I think her concern for Klavier got the better of her here. And the classic 'What Would Lana Do?'


	2. Dark Days Meet Bright Skyes

**Chapter 2 – Dark Days See Bright Skyes**

Ema returned to Klavier's office with a seat from the friendly, although slightly confused, prosecutor next door and found Klavier sitting in his very comfortable 'office chair'. He was facing the window but he turned the chair around when he heard her footsteps enter the office. The familiar sight made her smile, although he looked sad and a little pained while he was sitting in it – he didn't look his usual, easy-going, comfortable, self. Ema put her little wheeled office chair beside his much grander chair and sat down. She congratulated herself on being prepared and having a pack of tissues in her bag and discreetly pulled them out and kept them on her lap, just in case. She was worried that there'd be an awkward silence but Klavier started talking as soon as their eyes met.

'Ema, you know what it's like to have an older sibling.' Ema nodded, 'You look up to them, right? You want to be just as cool or admirable as they are. They're almost your idol in a way.' Ema nodded again, a faint smile as she remembered the reason she loved forensics – Lana. 'You remember it, don't you?' His smile was barely there but she could still see it. 'That's what it was like for me and Kristoph. He was so… calm and collected – no matter what the situation was. He was so… _cool._ I wanted to do law, just like him. I loved prosecution even though he was a defence attorney but I knew that eventually, we'd battle in court and it would _rock_. But we… he…' Klavier looked away as he sobbed gently. Ema held his hand, her thumb brushed along his knuckles. He looked at their hands and a tear dropped onto the back of his hand.

'When I look at my reflection, I see… I see…' He breathed, trying not to sob. 'There are so many ways we are similar now. Everything in my life has some distinct connection to him – I can't even sit on this chair without him coming to mind. And then, ever since that trial… he controlled me, Ema. I let him and I didn't… I never realised. How could I not…' He sighed. 'But that person that I saw on the witness stand today. I didn't recognize him. The twitching face, the glinting glasses, the _anger_. I've never seen him so angry… The scar… I was there when he got that scar and it turned into something devilish. Even his hair, when it hung loose out of the twist it was in… like it showed how unravelled his own character had become…and… it _terrified_ me, Ema.' His voice was nothing more than a whisper. In his eyes, Ema saw a little child, scared for his life. She sat forward on the chair, both of her smaller hands now clasping his larger hand. He swallowed. 'What if I… become like that… _madman?_ '

'K-Klavier,' _Wow, that's weird to say out loud,_ Ema thought. 'Don't even start thinking like that. You and Kristoph may look similar, but you are _so_ different. Look at you. You're a famous prosecutor. You're adored by thousands of screaming, adoring, pathe- ahem…wonderful fans all over the country because of your music and your band.' He seemed to miss what she truly thought about his fans and instead, looked a little pained at the mention of his band. 'Despite what happened in the trial today, even though Apollo was accusing Kristoph, you didn't blindly defend him. You wanted to know the _truth_. No matter how painful it is.'

'But, Ema, I _should_ have blindly defended him. What kind of little brother just lets his big brother get arrested for murder, especially when he doesn't even suspect him? I wanted to believe him innocent, I really did. But when he started bluffing to get out of it…If it hadn't been a Jurist trial, Kristoph wouldn't have even been convicted based on evidence. Phoenix Wright certainly knew what he was doing.' He finished with a huff. His expression reminded her of Prosecutor Edgeworth when he looked annoyed. But she wasn't going to let that last remark go past her.

'You are not allowed to blame Phoenix Wright for this, Prosecutor Gavin. Yes, he did know exactly what he was doing – finding the truth. And he spent the last seven years doing that. I don't think it's been an easy seven years for anyone, to be honest. Don't blame yourself, fop, but don't blame Mr. Wright either.' He sighed in resignation.

'Ach. I know, Fräulein. It's just… I still can't believe it's all happened. And we still don't know if Fräulein Misham will survive the poison. I wish none of it had happened and yet, I feel like some darkness has lifted. I knew it was there all the time, these past seven years, lurking at the bottom, but I never thought it would be Kristoph himself, gently but firmly controlling me. The darkness is gone and I feel relieved. And at the same time, I shouldn't be relieved that my big brother is behind bars.' There were no tears now, just truth. Klavier's voice rang with a sad resignation. 'I think... part of me wishes that there was still a good part inside him.' He almost laughed. 'Listen to me, I'm sounding like some I'm in some movie where my partner turned to the dark side and I refuse to believe it. Ugh.' Ema smiled. He put his other hand on her two smaller ones and spoke in a brighter tone as he focused on Ema and said, 'Ema, I must be boring you with this. You don't have to sit and listen to my dramatic sob story.'

'Yes, I do. Who else would you tell? Apollo? Mr. Wright? I know I said earlier that I didn't care who you told, but I guess there's not a lot of people you _could_ tell confidently how you're feeling. So, I'm going to stay and listen to your story, no matter how pathetic it is.' He smiled, gratefully. It made her smile bigger than she ever had when he was around. 'But now that I think about it, it only seems to be Kristoph that's on your mind and you've shared quite… extensively about him. Is it only him that's bothering you?' She noticed he was now looking to her right and behind her. She turned to follow his gaze – the guitar wall and the burnt remnants of the beautiful guitar that he played on tour, still sitting on a speaker-desk near the entrance of the office. She looked back at him, puzzled, 'Your music? What about it?'

'I've made the decision… After Daryan's conviction it will be hard to continue the Gavinners, without some doubt from the press about how corrupt the rest of us band members might be. And no guitar player was like Daryan. It would leave a hole in the band itself. So… I-I must… break up the Gavinners.' His breath was shaky again and Ema saw tears form again.

She knew he called his music 'only a hobby' but in her opinion, a hobby does not simply take up one wall of your office. His music meant as much to him, if not more than his career as a prosecutor. This was a big call on his part, though he was trying to hide how much it pained him. She removed a hand from his grasp and, turning the hand on top of her other hand over, she placed the pack of tissues in his palm. His fingers closed over it and a smile touched the corner of his lips.

'I don't think I could play the Guitar's Serenade again, either. It's too… painful. I could never leave my beautiful instruments untouched, but the Gavinners are finished. I never thought it would be so soon. We _rocked_. We were so cool.' Klavier was miserable as he stared longingly at the blue guitar on Ema's left that sat on a guitar stand.'

'H-Have you tried… I dunno, a solo career?' Ema tried to keep positive, for Klavier, but it was hard. It was usually the other way around and Ema knew it never worked successfully. It almost always ended in her throwing Snackoos at Klavier until he gave up trying to make her smile without mentioning forensic science.

'I don't know yet. Probably not for a couple of months at least. I need to… think about things. Maybe focus on my law career more – the future of the legal system does not look bright. Maybe I need to just stop everything altogether, have a break…' He looked lost but Ema didn't know what to say to him. The only thing she could think of was,

'Well, how about you play something for me? Right here, right now. I promise it'll make you feel better – music soothes the soul, isn't that right?' He smiled at her with a wonder she'd never seen in his eyes before. He gave her back the pack of tissues, unused and grabbed the blue guitar and started strumming it softly. Ema didn't like his music in general, but the way he was strumming it now was lyrical and beautiful. Klavier's mood immediately brightened as he played the guitar. He was softly humming some melody as he played but Ema couldn't pick it out – she assumed it was one of his favourites from the Gavinners.

They sat there for a couple of minutes – he played gently and hummed and she sat there, listening. After he finished they both sat there, staring at each other. In all her time working with Klavier Gavin, Ema never pictured herself in this situation. Yet, here they both were and she, of all people, was sitting in his office being the only person he could talk to and the person who was supporting him in a tough time.

For once, she didn't mind being with him. As quickly as she thought that, she broke eye contact and looked away sheepishly. She managed to find something to say,

'I-I think maybe stick with the prosecuting. I think we'll need more prosecutors like you. But keep the music as a hobby.' She smiled and, putting the guitar back on the stand, he smiled too. His smile was brighter than she'd ever seen when he smiled at her. _There's something behind this smile, but… nah, I'm overthinking it… aren't I?_

Klavier was about to say something when Ema quickly stood up. She needed to get out before it got awkward between them.

'Well. I only came here in the first place to collect the evidence from the trial to store in Criminal Affairs. So if that's all, I'll just collect the evidence and g-'

Klavier stood up and gave her a hug. Ema was surprised but hugged him back.

When she thought about it later, she realised how perfectly they fitted together – her head resting on his chest and his head on hers. It was comfortable and safe. His arms wrapped around her in a warmth that she couldn't describe while one of her small hands gently moved up and down his back, soothing him. She could have sworn that he gently kissed her head, but she was sure she was imagining it.

'Thank you so much, Ema.' He whispered. It felt weird while her head was resting against his chest but she smiled.

'You're welcome… Klavier.' It still sounded weird saying it and even weirder saying it into his chest, her breath on the cold metal necklace. But he smiled with a slight hum.

For that moment, Klavier was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

From that moment, Ema started to think that maybe, just _maybe_ , the glimmerous fop wasn't _so_ bad.

In a glamourous prosecutor's office in LA, on an October afternoon, a prosecutor and a detective held each other in a precious embrace – neither willing to let go.

They stayed that way until Miles Edgeworth walked in to the open doorway, locked eyes with Klavier and promptly left the doorway, embarrassment written all over his face.

Klavier just smiled. Things were going to get better. The future was no longer dark but blindingly bright.


	3. An Understanding

**A/N:** Got inspired to write this chapter after writing Love is Blind. And Valentine's Day. Enjoy the Klema. It's slight, but it's there.

Klavier barely kissed Ema on her head, almost ghost-like as they stood there in each other's embrace. He released Ema a few moments after Prosecutor Edgeworth's awkward moment. In the back of his mind he noted how she wasn't eager to let go but she didn't hold on after he let go either. This was a side of Ema that he had never seen and a side that he could easily live with. Caring Ema was the most beautiful version of Ema that Klavier had ever witnessed. The ghost movements of her hands on his back traced up and down, even as they stood apart. The feeling of her soft caress of his hands still lingered from earlier.

There was something different when he looked in her eyes this time. In the past, her eyes only sparkled when she talked about forensics or the case at hand – when she looked at him, they were usually uninterested or duller in comparison. But now, they sparkled. Almost brighter than when she talked about forensics. As if she had realised something. As quickly as they had sparkled, they dulled again with a sadness.

'Well, shall I get you the evidence to file away?' Ema nodded absent-mindedly. It was clear that her mind was elsewhere. Klavier walked over to his big speaker-desk, looking for the evidence folder. Frowning when he couldn't find it, he turned to Ema to find her staring out the window.

'Are… are you alright? Ema?' She turned to him – regret in her eyes. A brief moment of panic washed over him, although he did not know why. Even so, he braced himself – expecting some form of bad news.

'Here we are standing, having held each other when only hours ago, I absolutely _hated_ you.' Klavier was somewhat astonished. He had known exactly how Ema felt about working with him but chose to ignore it, treating her the same as any Fräulein. For her to speak about it to him meant that she had something else to say. He wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad – did she feel uncomfortable after he had hugged her and she had held his hands? In the moment, she didn't seem to mind it – had she changed her mind now?

'Do you know why I hated you in particular?' Ema's voice was a whisper but the regret that Klavier had seen in her eyes was now evident in her voice. He shook his head at her question. 'Because you were the arrogant, young prosecutor who got Mr. Wright disbarred. You couldn't _resist_ having the chance to defeat the Amazing Turnabout Attorney. I watched the trial when I came back from Europe – Mr. Wright showed me, reluctantly. You couldn't help but gloat and I couldn't stand your attitude – you thought you were so good, when your victory was won. It was heart-breaking to watch. I knew Mr. Wright could never be so stupid as to present fake evidence but clearly, you thought he was capable of it. And so, I blamed you for his position. I hated you for it.' There were tears in his eyes now.

Klavier looked away, unable to hold her gaze. He had already relived this trial earlier and he didn't want to again. They had all learnt earlier who was to blame and he hated himself for not realising it earlier. It seemed as though his brother was intent on making his mark in Klavier's life, the effects rippling through to the people around him. It was no wonder Ema had hated him. He wondered how many other people hated him because of this trial from seven years ago. It was ironic – he had so many distant fans who loved him, but people close to him who greatly disliked him. He tried to keep his face neutral, but couldn't help the sweat covering his body in anxiety. Ema's small hands held his sweaty ones.

'But not anymore.' Klavier's eyes quickly met hers in confusion and wonder. Her fingers interlocked with his as she continued, 'When I was watching the trial today and the truth came out, I-I….' Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She shakily breathed. 'I've hated you ever since I heard about Mr. Wright and now that I know that it wasn't your fault… I can't even begin to tell you how I felt when I heard it was all Kristoph – there was so much regret, just so much. And then I realised what I really felt underneath the blame. How much I… Oh God.' More tears as she pulled her hands from his and wrapped her arms around herself in self-pity. 'I shouldn't be here, comforting and listening to you – I don't deserve to be the person that's comforting you, the person that's there for you. Not after I realised how I truly feel. You shouldn't listen to me. How can you even bear to have me around? How can you not hate me?' Klavier put his arms around her, resting his head on hers. She put her arms around him again and sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair as he calmed her down, her sobs slowing and becoming quieter.

'Ema. You are one of the best assistants I've ever had. Although your attitude wasn't always the best but at least I now know why. Now, only moments ago, you were comforting me, but now it's my turn.' He let go of her embrace but kept his hands on her arms as he looked into her eyes. 'I could never hate you, Ema. 'You said it yourself, you realised that you felt something else. Whatever that strong feeling was, it drove away the hate that you felt and allowed you to see _why_ you felt that way.' He studied Ema carefully. 'I think that's why you sat with me just earlier.' Ema looked away sheepishly.

'I…I just can't hate you anymore. That's it.' Klavier noticed a slight tone of denial in her voice but decided not to press it. He had no idea why she was defensive about no longer feeling hate towards him.

She continued, 'But I also can't deny help to someone when they remind me of myself when I was…' A mysterious darkness appeared in her eyes, but she blinked and it was gone. 'Anyway. I couldn't just leave you alone, looking like a little child, fop.'

'Aha! So there, Ema Skye. That just proves it. Honestly, I don't blame you for blaming me. I don't particularly like to remember that trial from seven years ago. It was, it _is_ , painful. Even I hate myself for what I did back then.' He let go of her, now looking away – a distant expression in his eyes that Ema recognized from only moments earlier. 'It seems as though my brother is determined to scar my life. Well, he did a good job. You, Herr Wright, and Herr Forehead – you've all been affected by my brother and… me. So, if anyone is to blame… it's him.'

Silence followed. Ema cleared her throat.

'Well. It appears that we were both in need of someone to talk to. You would never have been my first choice before today. I know that I've probably been difficult to work with in the past, given… my attitude.' She scoffed and he simply smiled. 'But, considering what happened in court today and in this room… it's time for a change. I know my attitude towards you has already changed when I realised that I…' He cocked an eyebrow but let her continue. 'Anyway. It will be different after today, working with you. So, I'm considering transferring prosecutors…'

'No!' Klavier practically shouted. Ema almost yelped in shock. 'No.' He said more calmly. 'Ema, you are a detective with a wonderful mind and I love having you around. It's been a tough day but despite that, we were both there for each other.' He held her hands. 'I'm willing to start our partnership anew, if you are, ja? I'm quite well acquainted with moody Fräulein Detective but I'd like to get to know compassionate, understanding Fräulein Detective. I think she would work well with ex-rockstar but-still-superbly-amazing Prosecutor Gavin.'

'I think you mean the-apparently-amazing-but-still-has-an-ego-bigger-than-his-office Prosecutor Gavin.' Ema laughed as Klavier's stuttered in protest. 'Well fop, if you're willing to give me a chance. I guess I'll have to keep working with you.'

'I am so glad to hear you say that Ema. In fact I could ki-' He stopped and coughed awkwardly. 'But for this to work, we're going to have to agree on something.'

'Oh? And what would that be, Mr. Prosecutor?' Ema had a cheeky smile on her face.

'No Snackoos in my face when you're annoyed at me, please.' He laughed and Ema joined him. It was a sound he wasn't used to but one that he realised he was quite happy to listen to for the rest of his life, if it ever came to that. Her eyes met his.

'I can't promise anything, fop.' She hugged him. He was mildly surprised but he loved the warmth of her embrace – he could happily stay in her arms forever. It was her turn to whisper, 'Thank you for believing in me, Klavier.'

'Likewise, Ema. No matter what, I'll be here for you. Just like now. Can you promise the same?' He studied her eyes as she studied his in return.

'Yes, Klavier. I believe I can.'

'Ema Skye, you are simply perfect. What would I do without you?' He couldn't help but kiss her on the head – lingering for a few seconds. 'Now, let's go find that evidence folder, ja, Fräulein Detective?'

 **A/N:** Ok, _now_ this story is officially finished. Finite. Fin. DONE. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
